Elvish Words
by MelBell Fanfic
Summary: Elronds two elvish twins are presented to Legolas and Aragorn. What will happen when they join the fellowship of the ring and become close to the other members? Read more to find out! Legolas/Elena & Aragorn/Brianna Rated T. Ratings may change throughout. Lots of juicy lemons


_**Nothing belongs to me except Elena and Brianna and the route in which this adventure heads. Thank you to Tolkien for creating a wonderful book.**_

**Chapter 1**

**(Elena's POV)**

It all started with my father's story. He once told me of a ring that once existed. "Many rings were created. Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

I sat at the table with my siblings, the story running through my head, as my father announces that the ring has been located in the Shire, more specifically Hobbiton. I looked round at all my siblings. Arwen, my sister, sat there twirling her hair as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her long brown curls rounding her face perfectly. If anyone saw her they would know she was an elf and royalty, she had a sort of glow about her. Then there were my twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. I watched as they practised their sword skills on each other. I love my brother's very much, though they can be serious when it comes to a battle they are also the funniest people I have ever met. Then by my side is my twin sister, Brianna. Out of all my siblings I must say I love her most but that is supposed since we are twins. Though we are twins, me and my sister are complete opposites. Her name means 'strong' which shows bravery however my name, Elena, means 'beautiful' which suggests caring but may also suggest weakness to others. We both have long wavy hair however I have inherited my father's colour, black; well my sister has inherited our mother's colour, silver. Also our eyes are different. Though they both have the sparkling look I have my mother's eyes well my sister has our father's eyes. Our weapons are different. Well we are both trained in both sword and bow and arrow I am more highly skilled with a bow and arrow well my sister is highly skilled with a sword. My father is Lord Elrond, he rules over Rivendell. He married my mother Celebrian, Lady of Lothlorien and Lady of Rivendell. As me and my sister were the first born we both were crowned princesses of Rivendell, one of us deciding who will take the throne first. After being born I was found to be an elflin well my sister was only half-elven like my father. Another difference.

I came out of my daydream when my father came in looking distressed. His face was hard as he walked up to his throne and stood beside mother who wore no expression even though her eyes shone with worry of the words that were going to leave fathers mouth. As he began speaking I closed my eyes.

"I have received word that Master Baggins has been gravely injured at the hill of Weathertop. I am afraid he has been injured by a morgul blade…" At those words everyone had tensed knowing how far away they were. "The Strider, Aragorn is with them but he will not make it on time to save the little Hobbit. I must ask one of you to go and ride out towards them or there is no hope." I looked at my sister as she nodded towards me. I knew that I was the oldest as well as my sister and the quickest at riding.

"Ada I will go out to meet them. I believe I will make it back in time with Frodo and will also lead the Ringwraiths away from Aragorn and the other Hobbits. Please Ada!" I knew that it made sense for me to go and everyone else did too. I could see Arwen desperately hoping father would say no so she would have a chance of going. She only cared about going to see Aragorn really. Since a young age the Strider on his first visit caught Arwen's eye. He had also caught my dear sister's eyes as Brianna got used to him and became close to him. For this Arwen became very jealous of Brianna and never got along with her. Many elves mentioned the envy Arwen had towards me and my sister but it never bothered me. To me she was just a sibling that was there. We have been close in the past but she always got quite annoyed when I spent a lot of time with Brianna but I couldn't help it. Being twins and all it always felt right to be with her a bit like my brothers. They have other Elvin friends but none like each other. You could never separate the two, it was impossible.

Realising I had been thinking much longer then I was meant to be I looked towards my Ada with a frown. "Sorry Ada I was lost in thought. I will head off now I will not bother to change but I think it would be best if Bree came with me. Though I can get Frodo here quickly it leaves Aragorn defenceless with three hobbit's to look after if any Ringwraith's do come back. At least with Bree there she would be able to help if there is an attack and she can bring them on the quickest route here." I could see in my father's eyes that he agreed with me and also there was pride shining. I smiled as my father nodded to both me and my sister and wished us luck and a safe journey back.

We both quickly attached our weapons to ourselves and headed to our horses in the stables. We quickly jumped on them and rode them out heading off towards the Weathertop. The journey was quiet but quick as we made our way into the forest. It didn't take long before we found both the hobbits and Aragorn who was looking for a plant at that very moment. At the noise of the hooves of the horses the Strider spinned around to face us with his sword pointed at us. He quickly lowered it when his gaze landed on us and I've never seen him look so happy to see us. I jumped off my horse my sister following and watched as they whispered to each other. I quickly rushed over to Frodo to see how he was doing and I fell to my knees beside him.

After whispering some Elvish to him to calm him then I jumped up onto my horse, Misty and sat Frodo in front of me so I could keep an eye on him. I watched as my sister frowned, her worry lines appearing on her forehead. I looked towards the hobbits and Aragorn and hoped they would make it back safely.

I watched as Aragorn placed his hand over mine. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can take Frodo if you want me to." I smiled softly knowing I had to do this myself.

"No Aragorn, I am faster at riding I will make it back to Rivendell in time. Be careful on your journey ahead." A smirk passed along my face. I couldn't resist. "Oh, and look after my sister. You can be her knight in shining armour." I winked at my sister before riding off towards the river of Rivendell. After making my way through the dark forest I found myself riding through a field. That's when I heard it. Dark, piercing screams from behind me. I glanced back to see three ringwraith's chasing behind. Then two came from either side. I bent over and whispered into Misty's ears. "Noro!" **(run!)** I quickly dodged and dived as I watched one ringwraith reach out towards Frodo. I knew I wasn't far from the river and the tension was excruciating. I looked down at Frodo to see him only semi-conscious and the worst thoughts came to me. _What if I don't make it? What if I don't get Frodo there in time? What if I'm too late? What if Frodo doesn't make it? _The last thought made me shiver as I thought of the worst thing possible. _What if Frodo dies? _I looked beyond me to see the special river coming into view. I leant down to whisper, "Just a little bit longer Frodo!" After what seemed like an age I reached the river and charged through it quickly. On the other side I turned to see the ringwraith waiting on the other side deciding whether to cross or not.

I watched as one of them stepped forward towards me his voice echoing around me. "Give up the Halfling, she-elf!" I felt the courage rise up in me as I drew my sword well holding onto Frodo with the other hand. "If you want him, come and claim him!" I watched as the ringwraith hesitated for just a moment before charging towards me. I watched as Frodo's eyes became wide with worry but as they got half way through the river I started to chant in Elvish. "Non o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen Dan in Ulaer!" As my voice started to get stronger I began to feel weaker. I watched as horses heads made out of water came charging down the river towards the ringwraith and washed them away down the bottom keeping me and Frodo safe for a while. As I came back to focusing on the task I had been given I felt Frodo slipping from my horse. As my elf reflexes are quick I caught him in time before he hit the ground. I laid him down on the ground and pressed my fingertips against his temples and closed my eyes using all my leftover energy to keep him alive. That's when black dots started to appear in my eyesight and I passed out on the floor feeling nothing but darkness…

**(Brianna's POV)**

I watched as my sister rode away with the little hobbit. I almost felt guilty for leaving her on her own… Almost. I turned quickly to meet a pair of deep brown eyes looking at me with so much worry. I smiled at him softly and he returned it. For the many years I have known Aragorn not once have I ever seen him show true emotion around anyone. I should know I've been searching for a small spark at least to show his feelings.

"She will be fine Aragorn; she knows what she's doing. She will get there on time." Just then I heard a horrid screech coming from the way my sister had just left. Knowing they were now following my sister I turned to look at the hobbits that looked a little scared. I saw the worry in their little eyes knowing their friend had just gone off with a total stranger.

"My little hobbits. I am Brianna, daughter of Lord Elrond and elf of Rivendell. I have come to guide you there safely. The elf that took your hobbit friend is my sister Elena. Master Baggins is in safe hands with my sister so please don't worry. Now as my sister has created a diversion of sorts we have a safe and shorter path to get to my home. The quicker we get there the quicker you can see your friend again. Now come quickly before it gets too dark to travel." I quickly lift the three hobbits onto my horse securely and set at a fast pace walk with Aragorn knowing my horse, Starry and their pony, Bill was quickly follow behind us as we walked. It was a long journey back and we stopped a couple of times to let the hobbits eat but nothing else. The rest of the time was spent making our way to Rivendell. I heard the little hobbits gasp and heard one, Sam I think, mention how beautiful it was. As we arrived at the gates many people were awaiting our arrival. I had one of our elven maids take the hobbits to a room to rest well me and Aragorn walked up to the main entrance. Upon reaching the double doors I watched as my brothers came running towards us.

I grinned at Aragorn. "They must have missed you Strider." He glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow and I just winked at him.

"My brother's what can I help you with? Missed me?" Once seeing their faces I knew already. "Elle! Where is she?" I ran towards the medical wing and ran in to see Ada and there sat my sister looking as weak as ever. "What have you been up to?" Seeing her face light up was enough for me to run and hug her tightly to me. I looked over to the bed next to her to see a small hobbit, which I was guessing to be master Frodo, lying there softly and peacefully. I watched as Aragorn came through the door and looked straight into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat…

_**Thank you for reading. Please review for me to give any advice. Don't like it then don't read it simple as that. Sorry for it being a short chapter but I thought it would be good to leave it on this cliffy. Next chapter will be up soon so please carry on reading.**_

_**If I find**__** out anyone has copied this do not expect me to understand… I will not let others take credit for this story when I have made it from my own thought.**_


End file.
